PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 11-511442 discloses salicylic compounds similar to compounds of the present invention. However, compounds represented by formula (1) of the present invention do not have a salicylic skeleton, and the compounds disclosed in the above publication are clearly outside the scope of claims of the present invention.
Publication No. WO2003-22806 discloses compounds as production intermediates similar to the compounds of the present invention, but it does not disclose an activity to insects. Also, the compounds disclosed in the publication are clearly outside the scope of claims of the present invention.
J. Org. Chem. 142 (1966) discloses compounds as production intermediates similar to the compounds of the present invention, but it does not disclose an activity to insects. Also, the compounds disclosed in the publication are clearly outside the scope of claims of the present invention.
J. Am. Chem. Soc. 6382 (2000) discloses compounds as production intermediates similar to the compounds of the present invention, but it does not disclose an activity to insects. Also, the compounds disclosed in the publication are clearly outside the scope of claims of the present invention.